Help From Malfoy
by BabeGia103
Summary: Ron is getting feeling for Harry. but he doesnt know how to make the first step or anything after that. what happens when he get help from none other than Malfoy? will Malfoy be a good teacher? what happens? slash.
1. weird feelings

this is a slash. please dont talk crap about guy on guy action. if you dont like it take a hike. i personally find it very hot. well, enjoy. :)

title: Help From Malfoy

by: Babegia103

Chapter 1: weird feelings

This really SUCKED. They were best friends; they weren't supposed to have feeling for each other. At least not the feelings that Ronald Weasley was having for his best friend Harry Potter. It wasn't that Ron was gay, he liked girls. It was just that lately he has been seeing Harry in a different light.

Ron was straight, he wasn't gay. Though in the wizarding world it was not looked down upon, it was seen as natural. He still didn't feel right.

It is a very disturbing realization to come to terms with the fact that you are having weird feeling about your best friend, who happens to be of the same sex. He didn't even know if Harry was gay.

And he had Hermione, what more did he want.

He wanted Harry. But he had never been with another boy before. How would he know what to do?

Ronald Weasley sat in the library with his two best friends studying for the upcoming exams. He loved his girlfriend; she was beautiful, smart and one of his best friends in the whole world. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to marry this girl. But for the oddest reasons he wanted Harry.

He sat there across his two friends and stared, silently comparing them in his head. What would it hurt if he approached Harry? They had already heard Dean and Seamus going at it many times. Why couldn't they experiment, they were friends. What were friends for if not to experiment with?

When Hermione and he were married, they would be together forever, but until then he could just see what it would be like to be with Harry. So he decided he was going to ask Harry for a go at it.

A great grin found its way on his face. He was proud of himself for making such a great decision all by himself, without asking his friend what they thought. But his happy moment was broken when his realized, he would have no idea what he was going to do.

First he didn't know how he was going to ask Harry. How ever he did it, it would have to be very discreet, and he had to be careful that Harry didn't punch him in the nose and never talk to him again. Second, he barely knew what to do with a girl, how was he going to know what to do with a boy.

All man, his high hope had just crashed to the floor.

'Ron, are you okay?' asked Hermione, looking up from her work. 'You look terrible.'

'Yeah mate, you looked really happy for a moment like you got it, then all of a sudden really sad. Do you need help?' asked Harry looking across the table to Ron's piece of parchment, which had nothing on it.

'Thanks but no, I was just thinking is all.' he replied putting his things away and stood to leave. 'I'll see you guys in the common room.' they nodded in response and continued their work.

Ron left the library in a rush. What was he going to do? Outside the library door he sat and waited, he did know what he was waiting for. Perhaps for an answer to come to him, maybe for his feelings to go away. He didn't know how long he sat there only that it was a long time and that no one came in or out of the library.

Then, when he was deep in thought a great noise came from the other side of the corridor. There he saw in all his glory, Draco Malfoy making out with prefect Terry Boots. _Great now I have to watch Malfoy make out with his latest fling_, Ron thought.

Malfoy was leaning over Boots whispering into his ear and he must have been saying sweet nothings because Boots was blushing. Ron heard Terry saying, 'No Malfoy. We can't. Anyone could see.'

Ron watch from a far as Malfoy rubbed up against him and slipped his hand beneath his robes. He had to admit, Malfoy had skills. The other boy moaned and gaspedbut Malfoy was only touching him. There was no skin to skin, it was all done throw the robes. He imagined the type of noises the other boy would make if there were no clothes and they were in a private place. Malfoy must be very good with his hands.

A light bulb went off in Ron's head. They were both prefects, involved in sexual activity in the middle of the corridors. Malfoy had been caught before, he could loose his badge for this.

Ronald Weasley stood up to his fill height and approached the two boys. When standing there didn't get their attention, he cleared his throat. Malfoy pulled his hands from between Boots leg and Boots readjusted his robes.

'Well, well. What do we have here.' Ron looked pointedly at Malfoy, who sneered back at him. 'This is your warning Boots, now scat. Before I tell the Headmaster.' Boots scurried away, leaving Malfoy to get in all the trouble of explaining the situation.

Malfoy was smart enough to know when he was caught. He thought, _perhaps he could come to an understanding with the weasel_. he stood against the wall and looked Ron up and down, taking in his appearance. Not bad, for a Weasley.

'Now Malfoy, I could go to the Headmaster with this or you could do me a favour.' Ron was a genius. Harry was his destination and Malfoy was his ticket to getting there.

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow, 'I'm listening.'

Oh no, now that it was time to ask, he was afraid. What if Malfoy would rather get his badge taken away then help him. Then he would tell the school he wanted his help with something like this. Then Harry would know, and Hermione. But he had to be brave, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

'Will youteach me how to seduce Harry Potter?'

A/N: thank you for reading. I hope you like it so far. Please review, they help me to keep writing.


	2. Decisions Decisions

title: Help From Malfoy

chapter 2: Decisions Decisions

Draco was pissed. Not only was he basically trapped with his pants down but by the Weasley no less. His partner in crime, Terry Boots ran away as fast as his little feet could take him. Leaving Draco to get in all the trouble. This was the third time Draco had been caught in the corridors with another student this year. That's not even counting all the times he didn't get caught.

The first being Cho Chang, that slut will go anywhere with anyone. They were caught by McGonagall, who had a down right fit. The second time was when he was with Blaise, but they were snitched on by Hermione Granger. That time the Headmaster had been informed.

Dumbledore had given him a big long speech about how he was a prefect and that he had to be an example. He also said if he was caught one more time, that his prefect's badge would be taken away. This was it, the last stroll. The Weasley had cracked down on him. But he played it cool, acting like it didn't matter.

Draco took a good look at the Weasley, he could make a deal with him. He was willing to give him an offer, when the Weasley asked him.

'Will you teach me to seduce Harry Potter?' Weasley asked.

Malfoy's jaw dropped. Hearing Potter's name was not what he expected. How was it that Potter had manages to sneak his way into every point in his life.

That stupid prat was everywhere. At home his father talk about him, his mother did, at school Dumbledore talked about him, all the teachers, even Snape. But there was nothing special about the scar headed freak, what was all the fuss for? Draco really hated him.

And now when the Weasley was ready to ask something from him, he asks for his help to seduce Harry Fucking Potter. Draco could tell by the way Weasley was acting that he was going to ask him for some kind of sexual favour, hell he was will. But even that bit of information had to do with Potter.

Draco Malfoy could admit to himself, he wanted Weasley. He was handsome, a pureblood, and it would be fun to taint one of the Golden Boys toys.

Wait, why was the Weasley asking him for help. Draco thought the boys had been together for years. Were the rumours he heard of the two wrong? If his ears were working right, and he knew they were, then Weasley was saying they weren't together. Did he not know that Potter wanted him too.

The fate of their relationship was being held in his hands. His, Draco Malfoy's hand. He could make or break them. What an idiot Weasley was. Draco bet Weasley thought himself so smart for blackmailing him, but wow was he wrong.

So he was a Gryffindor and a Weasley, that couldn't be helped. He would shag the Weasley and get him tricks to take back to Potter. Then, when all was said and done, when Potter and the Weasley were happily together, he would drop the bomb.

Draco licked his lip and smirked with satisfaction when he saw the Weasley's eyes move with his tongue. He walked towards him, circling the Weasley like his prey.

He stepped up behind him and sniffed at his bare neck. Weasley smelled of strawberry jam. It was the first time he had ever been so close to the Weasley without them beating each other up. Then he blow in Weasley's ear and breathed into his ear.

'Step into my office, I'm sure we can work something out.'

A/N: sorry so short. i just didnt want to wait to long to post another. i have a lot of stories out. and want to keep up with them all.


	3. my office

Chapter #3: My Office

_Step into my office? Malfoy had an office?_ Thought Ron as he followed Malfoy to a door down the corridor. _That wasn't fair. Why did he get an office and not the rest of the prefects?_

Malfoy led Ron down the corridor and stopped in front of an innocent looking door. He opened to door for Ron and stepped aside. Ron walked hesitantly into the darkened room, not sure of his actions. The door closed behind them and Ron gripped his wand inside of his robes. Why was he trusting Malfoy, this could be a trick.

He was roughly thrown against the wall by Malfoy, who spoke in the most sensual of voices. This was Malfoy's seductive voice, the voice he used for his best and most difficult of conquests. 'You want my help do you…Ronald.' the sound of his own name sent a shiver down his spine. No one called him Ronald, no one but Hermione, and only when she was angry with him. But from Malfoy, it sounded different. Strong, fierce, almost sexy.

He could say nothing, could do nothing but nod his head. Malfoy's hands travelled from his shoulders down his chest, and to the top of his trousers. He pulled at his shirt for awhile until it was un tucked. Malfoy worked his cold hands under and played with the hair that grew just under his naval. Ron gasped at the touch. His hands were so cold next to his warm body.

'What do you want me to teach you?'

Ron bit his lip to keep from moaning. Malfoy's fingers pulled gently at his pants. Working his fingers in the top of his boxers, to far to touch anything important. 'Teach me to give pleasure.' his voice was raspy. He wanted to say more, but he didn't trust his voice.

'Aw, Weasley, you only want me to teach you, not give it to you?' Malfoy asked, pouting his luscious lips. Ron eyed his lips, wanting them to do more than talk. He shook his head, he had to remind himself, he was doing this for Harry. He was doing this to learn to seduce Harry, not to get pleasure for himself. Ron push Malfoy away, and took a deep breather.

'I'm doing this for Harry, Malfoy. I want him, not you. Your just a means to an end.' Malfoy was in on way affected by his words. He had expected Weasley to take back control, he was only testing him. Malfoy backed himself against the opposite wall and laced his finger in back of his head.

'So what exactly do you need my help with? You want me to show you how to seduce Potter, or you want me to do it myself?' he paused to get a reaction, but Weasley only looked at him with disbelieving eyes. 'I'm sure Potter and I would have a great time going at it. You know what they say about all the pumped up aggression. It does wonders in the bedroom.' he smirked when he say Weasley's face go red with rage.

'I don't want you anywhere near Harry. And if I see you even talking to him, about this or any other fornication, I will go straight to the Headmaster.' he rages, lifting his arms for emphasis.

'Relax Weasley, don't get your panties in a bundle, that my job. I wont go anywhere near Potter. And I imagine you want this hidden from your Mudblood girlfriend too?' Malfoy didn't get a change to chuckle. Ron had slammed his head against the wall he had be leaning on faster than you can say "holy shit".

'Don't you ever call her that. You got it, Malfoy.'

Malfoy push him away and brushed off his robes as if nothing had happen. But in his eyes you could see for a spit second he had been scared. 'Yeah, I got it. Can I go now?'

'Yeah,' replied Ron. What was he doing, this could get in him a world of trouble. he had to stop this while he still could. 'Hey Malfoy.' he called. Malfoy stopped and turned around. 'I'll meet you in your rooms tomorrow after dinner.'

Malfoy nodded and was on his way.

Well, so much for stopping it.

A/N: sorry it took so long, i have been working on my other fan fictions, but to tell you the truth, i like this one better. well hope you enjoy and please review.


End file.
